


小醋包

by Limbreeze



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limbreeze/pseuds/Limbreeze
Summary: 写得很烂 凑活着看 纯属胡编 不要上升
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 17





	小醋包

-

对于金珉奎和全圆佑来说，感情这种东西大概就像个圈，年少一起做练习生时，两人不同寻常的亲近，兜兜转转得还是回来了。

但全圆佑真得是“太坏了”，金珉奎心想。

要是把他对自己果断的拒绝比做千层蛋糕的一层饼皮，那这个千层蛋糕涂上奶油，可够金珉奎吃小半年的了。

之前去巡演的惯例，就是大家聚在一起石头剪子布，选自己的室友，然后十几个人十几双手，“石头剪刀布石头剪刀布”得来回得喊，金珉奎每次玩得也不知道自己每局到底是输是赢，反正就莫名其妙地被安排了。

这次可是破天荒，头一次让人自由选择室友，金珉奎站在窗帘边上看哥哥弟弟们吵吵闹闹，全圆佑也置身事外一个人叠着手站在一旁看。

金珉奎把手指放在嘴里咬着，视线一直黏在全圆佑身上，另一只手捏了好久的窗帘边，终于在其余人陆陆续续找到临时室友的间隙，伸出手去拽住了全圆佑的袖子。

“哥，和我做室友吧。”

“好。”

金珉奎没想到全圆佑会答应得这么爽快。

这次的行程注定是特别得折腾人，金珉奎盘算了下，他们只有头几天有空闲的时间能够出去走走看看。

上一次来也是因为工作，不过是夏天。

冬天有它独特的表达浪漫的方式，于是录完节目后出门便见到了雪，金珉奎觉得生活一下子就浪漫了起来，笑得欢腾的时候也莫名其妙有了底气，在心底一直琢磨着要不要把全圆佑约着一起出去充当一下可爱的游客。

“不要。”

全圆佑对着窗外按下了快门。

后来自然是各找其他成员一起，去到不同的地方，走走看着，拍了游客打卡照之后上传到网上，看看评论区逐渐被一条一条地填满。

全圆佑先金珉奎回来的，本想等着他回来一起订餐的，但躺在床上瘫了很久都没见到金珉奎的影子，索性拉过座机，自己打了客房服务的电话，给两人都订了餐。

没过多久金珉奎回来了，捧着稍微有些凉掉的面条，坐在桌子上呼哧呼哧地吃着。全圆佑就躺在床上，翻看着自己今天拍得照片，觉得好看了就笑一笑，标个星号收藏一下，抬眼关注着金珉奎吃饭的进度，见他把筷子放下，抹了抹嘴巴，就慢悠悠地从床头趴到床尾，把手机屏幕朝向了金珉奎。

“你看，今天和他们出去玩，我拍的照片，好看吧。”

“不好看。”

金珉奎连看都没看，赌气得说道。

“你看看呗。”

全圆佑把手机伸得更近了，等金珉奎接过之后，双手拖着下巴，等待金珉奎的回应。

金珉奎戴着滤镜，自然会觉得全圆佑拍得什么都好，他朝左一张一张翻看着全圆佑拍得照片，还好他拍得大多是景，金珉奎在心里小小得舒了口气。

金珉奎是公认的脾气好，哥哥弟弟都爱逗他。但对全圆佑他始终都保留着小私心，想和他离得近些，再稍微近些，可全圆佑总是拒绝，就连今天也还是在拒绝……

“好看，好看。”

“是吧，我也觉得好看。你今天出去肯定也拍照了吧，可以给我……”

全没等全圆佑把话说完，金珉奎就把手机给递出去了。

全圆佑也没想着要把自己的手机拿回去，翻了个身躺在床上就翻起了金珉奎的手机相册。

两个人一个躺在床上，一个坐在床边，拿着彼此的手机翻看着各自今天所看见的一切。

明明两人看到的是同一片天，可拍出来却是不同的感觉，全圆佑看着手机里色调偏暗的天空，偏过头去看了看金珉奎。

“全圆佑，你今天干嘛又拒绝我啊。”

“怎么了？”

全圆佑慌忙把眼神又移回了屏幕，屏幕上是别人帮忙拍得，金珉奎和其他成员的合照。

“因为两个人去不同的地方，不就可以看到更多的风景嘛……”

全圆佑给自己找着借口，答应做室友是自己自愿的，他也想和金珉奎出去的，但又莫名其妙觉得尴尬。

两人早些年的亲密无间总是会时不时地被人翻出来说道，在众人的欢呼之中多多少少变了味道。

虽说自己已经开始慢慢习惯，也减少了拒绝金珉奎的次数，但总还是会下意识地拒绝，然后再后知后觉地感到后悔。

全圆佑手指在屏幕上移来移去，指腹一直在照片中金珉奎的脸上来回得摸着。

“那也别拒绝我啊，我想和你一起去看的……”

金珉奎垂着头，天生有些沙哑的嗓音偶尔会让人觉得有哭过的错觉，他长长得吐了口气后，房间瞬间陷入安静。

全圆佑不知道说什么，但看着失落的金珉奎总觉得心里不舒服。想要反思自己拒绝金珉奎的次数是不是真得有些过火，以至于最为包容的金珉奎都为此伤了心，但脑子里却是一片空白。

只好作罢，思索一番后把手伸去握住了金珉奎的手。

“嗯？”

金珉奎抬起头一脸诧异，可还没等他反应，全圆佑又迅速得往嘴唇上亲了一口。

“知道了……”

全圆佑亲完立马钻回了被窝，用被子把自己裹了个严严实实的。

-

后来的全圆佑的确是主动了些，在演唱会安可的时候主动拍拍金珉奎的肩，让他转过来拍自己。

他心里一直记着金珉奎说的事，于是即使自己没有拿自拍器，也用手比做取景框，四舍五入也算是留下了属于两个人共同的记忆。

金珉奎能感觉得到，全圆佑曾经严守死防着的界线在逐渐趋于模糊，于是暗戳戳地小动作就越来越多了些。

在舞台上，像小朋友似的，越来越光明正大得拍彼此的屁股。

在两人搭手做拱门时，悄咪咪地捏一捏全圆佑的手。

又或者是在talk环节，你动我一下我还你一下的小动作，还有眼神之间的缠眷……

但全圆佑还是吃醋了。

金珉奎喜欢对别人说我爱你，全圆佑总觉得肉麻，所以从来不让金珉奎对自己说。

可自己明明知道，金珉奎这三个字里并不包含特别的意思，但现在听见他对别人说，心里却莫名空了一拍，失落感随之而来，却把空缺撕得越来越大。

“啊，真烦……”

全圆佑咬了咬下嘴唇，低头嘟囔了一下后又起来继续表演。

换衣服的间隙，金珉奎正琢磨着一会儿该怎么逗全圆佑比较好，根本没有去注意心情有些不大好的全圆佑。

上了舞台结束表演后的talk环节，金珉奎在全圆佑说话的时候伸出手去逗了他，全圆佑下意识的躲闪在欢笑声中被看作是故意闹的玩笑，金珉奎也配合着露出委屈的神情。

只不过，他的委屈是真的，全圆佑的躲闪也是真得。

……

演唱会结束之后金珉奎没有回房间，在其他哥哥弟弟的房间转悠了好一会儿，眼看时间差不多要到这些天全圆佑睡觉的点了，这才拖拖拉拉地朝房间走去。

金珉奎刷好门卡，正打算伸手去开门，门却自动朝里开了。他轻手轻脚地从门缝挤进房间，刚一进到玄关就被全圆佑扑了个满怀。

门被重重得关上，巨响过后的房间里只剩下了漆黑与安静。怀里的全圆佑一声不吭，酒气顺着呼吸钻进鼻子里，金珉奎愣了几秒钟才想起来回搂，赶忙伸手去抱全圆佑，像哄小孩一样轻轻地拍着他的后背。

“怎么去喝酒了…喝了多少啊…”

全圆佑不说话，金珉奎只好继续说。

“今天的演唱会累着了吧？我们去睡觉吧？”

不知道自己说得那句话里哪个是全圆佑的敏感词，他立马从自己怀里挣扎起来。全圆佑把头朝上抬得太用力，一下子顶到了金珉奎下巴，疼得金珉奎嘶嘶得直抽凉气。

两人都看不清彼此的脸，就这么僵持着。

全圆佑把双手搭到金珉奎肩上，“说你……”

“说我什么？”

本想着借酒胆的全圆佑，在话快说出口的时候却还是害了羞。

“说你……说你爱我。”

“要英文的。”

“韩文的，也行。”

金珉奎突然想起自己在台上做得事情，之前全圆佑明令禁止自己对他说那三个字，可现在怎么又吃醋了。

金珉奎有些后悔，可又觉得想笑。

“怎么突然想听了，之前是谁叫不要我说的。”

“你说不说！”

全圆佑明显有些生气，嗓门变大了些。

“吃醋了？”

“小醋包。”

金珉奎笑出了声，把全圆佑揽进自己的怀里，他温柔地揉着他的头发，把自己埋在他的脖颈上靠了一会儿后，才抬起头，贴在全圆佑耳边说。

“全圆佑，我爱你。”

“我爱你，全圆佑。”

……

金珉奎把这句话翻来覆去得对全圆佑说了不下十遍，全圆佑的心愿得到了满足，胆子似乎也大了不少。

他等金珉奎把话说完，立马用双手捧住了金珉奎的脸，用力地接了个吻，亲吻的声音大到金珉奎都有些害羞，然后他听见全圆佑说：

“做爱吧，珉奎。”

“啊……啊？”

金珉奎摸着黑把全圆佑抱到床上，点了盏稍微暗些的灯。他像个无头苍蝇似的在酒店里找着避孕套和润滑液，可翻了好几个柜子，除了满满当当的零食喝汽水，什么都没有。

“妈的，全圆佑疯了吧？”

金珉奎焦躁得揉着自己的头发。为了不必要的影响，经纪人早在入住之前就要求酒店把这些成人用品全部收拾干净了，更何况平日里根本就用不上。

全圆佑正一件一件地脱着自己的衣服，褪下内裤，浑身赤裸得半跪在床上，他迷离的双眼在房间里四处搜寻着金珉奎的身影，然后朝他张开了双手。

“……操”

“不管了。”

金珉奎把全圆佑再次搂进怀里，打了暖气的室内让全圆佑原本稍凉的身体变得温暖了些。金珉奎在全圆佑的帮助下脱去上衣，紧接着腰带也被他扯开了。金珉奎连裤子都来不及脱掉，全圆佑就已经伸手把他的性器给掏出来了，他用双手扶着金珉奎已经鼓胀的性器，盯着看了一会儿，用脸颊蹭了蹭之后，这才张开嘴巴，把舌尖探出来，像小猫喝牛奶似的慢慢地舔弄着阴茎的顶部。

舌苔上的颗粒轻轻磨着马眼，而后整根被全圆佑一点一点地吃进了嘴里，吞吐时发出的水声调起了金珉奎的性欲。他低头看着趴在腿间，乖乖吞吐自己性器的全圆佑，下意识地想要用手按住他的头，把他的小嘴当做穴口狠狠地抽送，然后射进他的嘴里。

不过金珉奎最终还是努力保持住了理智，哄着全圆佑松口，让他先把裤子脱了，两人再换个姿势做。

“你不会难受吗？”

全圆佑刚松口就问了这句话，金珉奎被噎的一时半会儿不知道该说什么，于是全圆佑就从床上爬了下来，跪坐在金珉奎档前，握住性器又开始用舌头舔。

也不知道是跟谁学的，全圆佑的口活做得比想象中还要好。从根慢慢舔到头，蹭着光滑的肌肤，睫毛一颤一颤地偶尔会扫到马眼，金珉奎也不挣扎了，任由全圆佑帮他口交。

像是故意捉弄金珉奎一般，全圆佑的舌尖来回地扫着他的尿道口，等听到金珉奎的喘息声加重了，就止住不再动了。用手掌包住阴茎上下撸动几十下，才张开嘴用温热的口腔包裹阴茎，进进出出得模拟着性交的动作。

“哈……”

金珉奎双手包住全圆佑的头，加速着抽送。他已经很久没有做过爱了，身体敏感得就快要被全圆佑口射了，等有要射精感觉的时候，金珉奎立马停下了动作，把自己的性器从全圆佑的嘴里抽了出来。

“要射进我嘴里吗？”

全圆佑的嘴因为磨蹭而变得通红，有白皙的皮肤相衬，整个人显得更加惹人怜爱。

他握着阴茎，一脸无辜地抬眼望着金珉奎。

“妈的……”

金珉奎忍不住骂了句脏，粗暴地把阴茎塞进了全圆佑的嘴里，把嘴巴当做穴口抽插了十几次后，随着低吼一起把精液全数射进了全圆佑的嘴里。

“你……你吐出来，别吃下去啊。”

金珉奎慌忙地想要用手撬开全圆佑的嘴巴，好让他把含在嘴里的精液吐出来，但喝了酒之后的全圆佑偏偏是个固执的人，见金珉奎硬要自己吐，就和他对着干，把嘴里粘稠的精液一口气吞进了肚。

“啊。”

全圆佑张开嘴巴给金珉奎看。

“我全都都吃光了。”

还用舌头舔了舔嘴唇。

金珉奎把全圆佑哄到了床上，把碍事的裤子脱了之后也上了床。

本来想着没有套子，那就帮全圆佑撸出来之后赶紧哄他去睡觉。全圆佑似乎读懂了金珉奎的意思，在金珉奎躺在自己身侧之后，立马起了身，一把跨坐到了金珉奎的身上，双手背到身后，摸索着金珉奎的性器。

“圆佑听话，没有套就不做了，不安全。”

金珉奎想起身，就被全圆佑用蛮力给推了回去。

  
“我要做。”

话刚说完，全圆佑便把身子朝金珉奎面前前倾，他一只手撸动着自己的性器，另一只手则放进自己的嘴里，两只手指放进嘴里，压住舌苔后立即被双唇含住，含糖似的含了会儿，又张开嘴巴，用舌尖把手指给送了出来，他那骨节分明的手指上沾满津液，抽离时牵出丝来，不一会儿又断开。

像是得到指令似的，舌头把双指再次包裹起来，用吮吸手指发出的声响吸引着金珉奎的注意。

金珉奎憋着劲儿，狠狠咬着后槽牙，才算是把欲望给压下去了些。

他总算明白了，自己为什么总能听到别人叫全圆佑负责，他真就是个勾魂儿的主。不知道是他原本就这样，还是酒精給他加了冕。这会儿坐在自己身上一边自慰一边玩弄自己嘴巴的全圆佑，浑身散发着魅惑，本就半睁着的眼睛此刻迷离得像是蒙了层纱，频率变高的眨眼，让金珉奎总觉得他是故意朝着自己使眼色。

见金珉奎仍是一动不动，全圆佑有些着急了，他俯下身去靠近金珉奎的脸，讨好似的吻住他的嘴唇，吻过后却又不着急离开，微微张开嘴巴，用牙轻咬住他的下嘴唇。

“嘶——”

金珉奎被全圆佑咬的疼了，下意识地抽了口气后，全圆佑便松开了牙，他用自己的鼻尖，一下一下地蹭着金珉奎的鼻尖，朝他撒娇道：

“做嘛，珉奎，我们做吧？”

金珉奎最终还是选择了缴械投降，全圆佑笑着张开了嘴，舌头铺在下嘴唇上，等着金珉奎把他的手指伸进去。

金珉奎自然是照做了，他看着全圆佑用舌头为自己的手指裹上津液，又吮吸指尖，发出清脆的声响。

全圆佑把刚刚被自己舔过的手指伸向后穴，先是用一根手指，一点一点地慢慢插进去，抽插直待到足够湿润的时候，再慢慢加入第二根。

“啊……”

金珉奎为了“报复”全圆佑，用粗糙的大拇指指腹，反复摩擦着全圆佑的龟头。

想要射精的欲望被呻吟声出卖，金珉奎立即摁住了马眼，说现在不许射。

全圆佑后穴已经足够湿润，淫水沾到了金珉奎的腹肌上，冰凉又黏腻的感觉让金珉奎立马挺起了身。他双手扶住全圆佑的腰，看着他把着自己的阴茎，咬着下嘴唇如就义似的朝下坐，龟头刚触及穴口的时候有些难以进入，放松了之后便容易了些，一松一紧地把金珉奎的性器一点一点地吸进温热的肠道。

“太…太大了。”

全圆佑有些哆嗦，因为害怕，他不敢完全坐下去，所以依旧是用早已酸痛的双腿，半蹲着苦撑着自己。

“试着慢慢坐下去。”金珉奎哄道。

全圆佑咬紧了牙，坐了下去，勃起的阴茎直捅了进去，本应该是因为痛苦而发出的呻吟莫名变了音调，金珉奎听出来后便立即松开了握住阴茎的手，用腹部的力气让自己的性器朝上顶了几下，又撞出了好几声与刚刚相似的呻吟。

全圆佑对于金珉奎的戛然而止非常得不满意，他把双手压在金珉奎的胸上，没有了方才的害怕，全圆佑自己抬起屁股后又狠狠地坐下去，臀部与腰间撞击的声音在屋里响得清脆，交合处的水声也因为动作幅度的加大而加大，穴口的淫液因为抽插而变得更加黏腻。全圆佑被阴茎操弄得爽，竟毫不忌讳得叫出了声音，呻吟声与平日里的低音大不相同。

“哈啊……哈啊……”

“再插深一点，再快一点。”

“珉奎，你动一下……”

金珉奎再次用手堵住了马眼，可除此之外便不再有其他动作，他宛如一个事外人，看着全圆佑一脸淫荡得唤着自己的名字，把自己的性器当做自慰棒……

“珉奎……”

“我想射，让我射出来吧。”

全圆佑的声音染上了些哭腔，金珉奎听着顿时来了劲，又用力朝上顶了顶。

“啊……”

“真得不行了啊……”

“那你说，我喜欢你。”

“说我爱你。”

在酒后的性爱中玩这种“趁火打劫”般的破烂游戏，是挺没品的。

全圆佑想听多少句我爱你，自己都能给他说。可是金珉奎又何尝不为他拒绝自己的互动而吃闷醋，何尝不嫉妒他在上班路上与其他的成员坦荡的手牵手……

想听他说一句我喜欢你或是我爱你，哪怕永远是自己主动要求，那到底也是听到了。

“我喜欢你。”

“我爱你，金珉奎。”

金珉奎起身把全圆佑抱进怀里，加快了身下操弄的频率，金珉奎粗大的性器几乎每一次都能准确地操到敏感点上，酥麻感源源不断地从后穴蔓延开。

“啊……要被操坏了……”

“还要射……”

全圆佑的呻吟被高潮断得七七八八，前端的性器也伴随着呻吟，射出一股股浓稠的精液，双腿因为长时间张开而有点小抽筋，全圆佑疼得直哼唧，他想要挣开金珉奎，又没了刚才那样把他一把推开的力气，只好用力地抓着金珉奎的后背用以缓痛。

“圆佑，看着我。”

全圆佑把头从金珉奎的肩上抬起来，他噘着嘴，眼眶泛着红，金珉奎用指腹轻揉着他的眼眶，轻吻了他的嘴唇，温柔地说马上就好了。

仿佛是为了那句马上而加快了速度，金珉奎抽插得更快了，全圆佑开始呜呜地小声得哭，短短的指甲用力地抠着金珉奎的双肩，交合处流出的黏液因臀肉与腿肉的撞击，声音愈大了起来，敏感点被操弄着，快感到来之前那隐隐约约要高潮的错觉，让全圆佑不由自主地将头向上仰起，金珉奎没有说话，只是一个劲地吻着他的脖子。像是为了发泄，全圆佑边大喘着气，边用已经有些哑的声音，一遍一遍地叫着金珉奎的名字。

“要射了。”

金珉奎沉着声通告，也不知道坐在自己怀里的人有没有听清。精液射进肠道的时候，全圆佑一直半睁着的眼睛突然放大，前端的性器也开始一抽一抽得，有水从尿道口里一下一下得射出来。

“潮吹了……是不是做得有点过了。”

金珉奎反思道。

做完后，金珉奎把全圆佑带去浴室冲洗，可前脚刚进浴室，全圆佑竟又趴在墙上，把精水流个不停的屁股对着自己，说还想要再做一次。

“这他妈喝了酒之后是精虫上脑了吗？”

可耐不住全圆佑磨的金珉奎，最终还是插进去做了一次。

“再操快点啊——”

“快点……”

在花洒下，有水声与浴室门的阻挡，全圆佑叫得更欢了，他转过头来和金珉奎接吻，吻完又继续吟叫着……

清洗完后的全圆佑是被金珉奎从浴室里抱出来的，原本就有些意识模糊的全圆佑，几乎是刚一沾床就睡着了。他枕在金珉奎的手臂上乖乖地睡着，金珉奎在脑海里回忆了一下刚才发生的荒唐事，盯着全圆佑的睡颜出神，然后低头吻了吻他的眉心。

”圆佑哥睡醒了会羞死的吧。”

“得亏明天就离开LA了。”

金珉奎扭头看看另一张床，被褥和床单被两人弄得乱七八糟，房间里弥散着强烈的性爱味道。

第二天。

全圆佑一贯醒得早，睁眼后下半身的酸痛与自己所处的位置，无一不提醒着自己昨天晚上喝多了之后干了些什么事，他抬头看睡着的金珉奎，正打算小心翼翼地把他搂住自己的手移开，金珉奎的手却突然有了力气，把自己朝他的怀里搂。

“再睡会儿吧圆佑哥。”

“噢……噢”

全圆佑懒得挣扎，便乖乖趴在金珉奎胸前，昨天晚上的回忆零零碎碎地拼到了一起，自己好像是因为他对别人说得那句“我爱你”吃了醋，喝了一整瓶葡萄酒之后在房间里等金珉奎回来，之后的事情，就记不太清楚了……

“圆佑哥。”

“嗯？”

全圆佑闻声抬头。

“我爱你。”

全圆佑一下子羞红了脸，他立马想起了昨天晚上自己的无理取闹，狠狠咬住嘴唇不想发出声音，想装作自己已经睡着了而没有听到，于是把头埋进金珉奎的怀里，还故意放大了呼吸的声音。

金珉奎知道全圆佑会害羞，他也尤其喜欢全圆佑害羞的模样，把下巴轻轻靠在全圆佑的头顶，用右手揉着他的头发。

“这就害羞了吗？”

“那昨天是谁叫我说的？”

“不……不知道。”

全圆佑埋得更深了。

“噢，那我还是对别人说吧。”

金珉奎只是想故意逗全圆佑害羞，他没想到这个小醋包会反应这么大，自己脸被全圆佑的双手用力地包住，样子要多难看有多难看，全圆佑飞速在自己的唇上留了个吻，然后又立马钻进被窝，把头埋在自己胸前，紧紧地搂住了自己的腰。

“那句话只能对我说。”

“知道啦，小醋包。”

金珉奎慢慢把两人分开了点距离，他看着全圆佑躲闪着不愿看自己的神情，浅浅地笑出声来，用食指轻轻地刮了下全圆佑的鼻子，说现在很适合接吻，你要不要……

“要。”

全圆佑快速得吻了上来，两人总算是接了个稍微正式一些的吻。

太阳已经升得很高了，阳光从窗缝间偷跑进来，金珉奎用手替全圆佑挡住晃眼的光，轻拍着后背哄他再睡一会儿。

“还可以再睡会儿，一会儿叫你起来。”

“嗯。”

全圆佑调整了下姿势，又舒服得枕在了金珉奎的手臂上。

END.


End file.
